


up bow spiccato

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Violins, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: “You gotta flop it out, man.” - B. Yang, 2018
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 143





	up bow spiccato

**Author's Note:**

> Video inspiration: [How To Paganini](https://youtu.be/nCX4HG31XCc)

Eddy stops playing Paganini mid-piece and throws his bow down in frustration. "I still can't get the bowing right."

Brett looks over. "I told you bro, flappy wrists." He demonstrates, flopping his right hand around like a landed fish. "You gotta relax."

"I know. I'm trying, but.... I can't."

"Just, you know. Pretend you're tossing off."

Eddy shoots Brett a _look_. “Really."

Brett smirks. "Really."

*

Ok, what does Brett know, anyway? Probably a lot, actually, considering he doesn't seem to have any problems with the bowing at all. Eddy sighs, and shoves down his sweats. He feels ridiculous as he takes himself in hand, but at least his body has no objection to this sort of practice.

It feels good, but his shoulder and wrist feel tight already. Relax, he thinks to himself, just relax. But the more he tries, the less it works. Plus, his usual internal voice has been replaced by one that sounds like Brett, and that's... confusing. He shouldn't be thinking about Brett giving him violin tips while he's in the middle of wanking. He definitely shouldn't be imagining Brett's fingers digging into his wrist, trying to get him to ease up, helping him move the right way. 

Eddy squeezes his eyes shut and comes. Fuck, that was weird.

*

"So how's the Pag going?"

Eddy can't help it, he blushes ferociously. "About the same," he mumbles. He's not lying. He feels like he's in first year of uni again, completely unable to relax. 

"I told you," Brett says, and makes an unmistakable hand motion. 

"I tried, ok," Eddy snaps suddenly, fed up with it all. 

Brett whips around to look at him. "Reallllly," he says, eyebrows raised. He considers for a moment. "Well, you must not be doing it right."

"I don't think there's a right way or a wrong way to do that..."

"There's definitely a right way," Brett is smirking again. 

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Eddy challenges. He's tired of Brett swanning around, all smug like he's experienced or something and Eddy's just a dumb kid.

Unfortunately he forgot in the moment that Brett doesn't back down from a dare easily. Brett's still looking at Eddy, a kind of - strange - expression passing over his face for a moment, but then he shakes his head like he decided something. "Alright," he says, his voice lighter than usual. "I'll help you out."

"Uhhhh," Eddy says and panicking, backs right into the couch and falls onto it as Brett advances. Brett sits down right up next to him and grabs Eddy's right arm. 

"See, you're all tense already," he digs his fingers into Eddy's arm, kind of like how Eddy imagined, except it actually hurts. He kneads at Eddy's muscles a bit until he's satisfied. Then he drops Eddy's hand pointedly into Eddy's lap. 

"Wait, Brett," Eddy says, trying to get up, but Brett just puts a hand on his chest to keep him in place, and grabs Eddy's laptop from the side table with his other hand. 

"We'll just find something to get you in the mood... "

"Wait, no," Eddy protests weakly, suddenly remembering the last porn vid he watched. It's too late. Brett's opened up the link and it starts playing. 

"Huh," Brett says, staring at the screen. It's not even that scandalous, two guys fully clothed, making out on a couch. The guy on the bottom is already really into it though, moaning between kisses, and the sound carries clearly through the laptop speakers into the otherwise quiet room. Eddy doesn't think he could get redder without literally catching on fire.

They watch for what seems like forever, Brett apparently entranced, Eddy frozen with mortification. On the screen, the guys are tugging each other's shirts off, then the one on top is licking down the other guy's abs before popping the button of his jeans open. He gets his dick out and starts licking that. 

Brett makes a sound and Eddy can't help but look at him, and catches Brett licking his lip like he's not even aware he's doing it. Brett looks right at Eddy's crotch then. "Ok, show me," he says. Then he kind of scrunches down into the couch, slouching, just normal fidgeting except it's a horrible way to hide the fact that he has a boner, if that's what he's trying to do. 

Well, if Brett's into it, that's different. "Ok," Eddy says, and in a surge of bravery he gets his shorts open and his hand around his cock. 

"Slower," Brett says almost immediately. And then he's touching Eddy's arm just like Eddy imagined, positioning it and holding it in place. Eddy groans and slows down even though it's the last thing he wants to do. 

"Lighter," Brett's voice is right in his ear, and he can feel the hot air of his breath almost like a kiss. When Eddy lightens his touch it hardly feels like anything at all, a maddening tease. "You have to separate your arm from the rest of your body, like it's not a part of you. That way, you can keep it relaxed even if the rest of you is tense. Here - " Brett's hand covers Eddy's and moves with him, so lightly and slowly. 

Eddy almost feels like his whole body is someone else's right now, lightheaded with how good it feels. 

"You can go faster now, yeah that's it, but don't - don't press harder."

"I can't - I need more - "

Brett's hand slips down and wraps around the base of Eddy's dick. "Yeah?" He squeezes firmly and it sends a bolt of pure pleasure up into Eddy's spine. 

Eddy groans in response, and keeps stroking as quickly and lightly as Brett wants him to, until he's tensing his legs and coming into his hand. 

"Ah, do me now," Brett demands, climbing up into Eddy's lap, unbuttoning his own shorts and letting them fall off his hips. Eddy grabs Brett with his wet, messy hand and Brett moans, hips rolling right into Eddy's touch. Forget all the porn he's watched, the noises Brett is making are the most pornographic Eddy's ever heard. 

"Yeah, Christ, that's perfect," Brett pants as Eddy jerks him off, fast and light. He finds Eddy's mouth blindly and kisses him, or more like breathes into Eddy's mouth, but it's still nice. Eddy tried to kiss him back but winds up kind of biting his lip instead. In a short amount of time, Brett comes all over Eddy's shirt, which is gross, but also hot. 

Brett collapses heavily onto Eddy. The video on the computer is still going, but neither of them are paying it any attention. Brett rubs his face against Eddy's neck, it feels kind of bristly, and snickers. "There you go," he says. "That's my master class."

Eddy grins into Brett's hair. "This is why you're not allowed to teach master classes."

*

Two days later -

"It's sounding better," Brett says from the doorway, watching Eddy practice. 

Eddy finishes playing and turns to Brett. "I don't know," he says innocently. "I think I might need a little more help."


End file.
